yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Tsukino
Appearance A young man that stands at around 5’7’’, and is rather lithe. His skin is a healthy peach, with just the slightest tan to it, offsetting his forest colored eyes, which are a stark contrast to his clearly dyed bright red hair, which is somewhat unkempt and falls into his round face, sometimes framing it well. At times, he’ll actually take care and comb it back, revealing his ears, and it is then obvious that the left one has been pierced, a small, square black stone set in the lobe. A small scar beneath his lip marks a mishap from earlier in life. In terms of casual wear, he prefers to wear what he finds comfortable: Jeans, often with holes in the knees, and assorted t-shirts, many often bearing the moniker of various bands. In the winter, this evolves into a light jacket with jeans that may or may not haves holes in them. Personality Hinata is a bit of a trouble maker. Proud and loud, and even a bit rough, Hinata considers himself a free spirit, and see’s rules and regulations as restricting and chore-like. Instead, he believes in his own, idealised code of operating. Ideally, this means that he does as he pleases, such as acting in his own interests. He tends to act as if he is in control, but in reality, he reacts and acts mainly on impulse, doing things in the spur of the moment. This has led to disorganization on his part, and his grades suffer for it. At times, he can be a bit hard to get along with, especially if there is a disagreement between him and another, as he tends to be very headstrong and set in his believes. He is very much a take charge person, who likes to get things done, often his way. However, he is friendly, very much the joky and sarcastic buddy if you don't butt heads. But, despite all his rough edges, he really wants to do the right thing, often committing himself to what he thinks the right thing is. His perspective may be skewed at times, and his words might be harsh, but he does want to help, because despite a harsh exterior and a callous attitude, he does care about the well being of others. Background Hinata is the youngest of four children, and the only son on the lot. He grew up in the rather strict household of Doctors Ken and Megumi Tsukino, a house where their word was invariably law, and often enforced without relent. And Hinata proved to be quite the problem child, often rebelling against the rules, and his parent’s wishes. As it was, Hinatas was younger than his youngest sister by about six year, but his parent’s had equally high standards for him. They were keen on all their children following in their footsteps and joining the medical profession. Indeed, his oldest and brightest sister became a doctor herself, and the two youngest have become rather successful nurses. This leaves young, rebellious Hinata with a fair bit of weight on his shoulders, as if he feels the weight of his parent’s expectations crashing down on him. And instead of trying to rise above and beyond them, he lashes out, focusing on living his “life”, something he feels he often has no control over, whether because of his parents or his own self-serving and destructive impulses. In an effort to bring their rebellious son to heel, they sent him to live in Inaba with his oldest sister, Natsuko. And it seemed like such a good idea. He loves his sister, and she loves him. Despite the age difference, they were actually quite close. And because of this, she was somewhat lax with him, letting him run about Inaba as he pleased, his grades in school not quite up to snuff. And beyond that, just a general lack of moral guidance. Because she couldn’t tell him where he was wrong. And perhaps for lack of better judgement, she is even allowing him to stay in the dorms for the coming school year. Persona Penemue: An otherwise beautiful, angelic man, draped in a combination of white robes and chains that hang from his body. His face is partially covered by messy blond hair that falls down past his back as well, and his face is also covered with various scars. His wings appear mottled, with even a hole poking through in a few places. Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Sheet